One-Shot: Glossed Over
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is a one-shot I came up pairing Gloss of District 1 and Katniss Everdeen. It might seem a little strange, don't worry; it's supposed to be. Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Glossed Over**

Gloss Ritchson stared about the Training Center. He really didn't know why he needed to be here. These were all Victors going into this Quell; except for Haymitch's brats, these people had known each other's skills and been training tributes for years.

Gloss had been the Victor of the 63rd Hunger Games. And his twin sister had won the year after him. They were the only siblings to have won the Games, and one of the last times a district had racked up two wins back-to-back. He and Cashmere, his sister, were now incredibly bored and trying to find something to do. They were over at the hammock-making station at the moment.

Just then, Gloss saw the girl from 12, Katniss Everdeen, wandering aimlessly around. She stopped to talk with the nut jobs from District 3 and then worked with the old hag from District 4. But now she was looking for something to do. Across the Center, her partner who really shouldn't be alive, Peeta Mellark, was chucking spears with Brutus of 2 and Chaff of 11.

"Hey, Girl on Fire! Come here!" Gloss called.

Perhaps she was still un-used to the nickname given to her during last year's Games, for Katniss for just a moment looked around as if Gloss was referring to somebody else. But she then approached and spent the rest of the day weaving hammocks with Gloss and Cashmere. Gloss could tell from her body language that she thought they were cool.

At last, the first day of training ended. Gloss chatted up Katniss, who could be friendly, he learned, once she had time to open up. Maybe that's how Peeta had wooed a fiery soul like hers. Cashmere went on ahead to the elevators. As did Peeta. Gloss and Katniss were some of the last - in fact, the last tributes - to the elevators.

Gloss decided to ride Katniss up to Floor 12, the penthouse suite. Cashmere would wait for him to come back down to Floor 1. For a moment, all was quiet, Katniss staring straight ahead as the elevator doors closed. But as soon as they shut -

Gloss and Katniss leaped into each other's arms, kissing ferociously. Gloss effortlessly raised her leg to his waist and hoisted her up the elevator wall. She wrapped her long legs around his torso and let him push her pants past her knees, down to her thighs. Gloss removed her panties and dropped his own leggings.

He entered her swiftly. She was tight. He wondered if that Peeta had ever had her before. If any man had. He himself, Gloss, had been with plenty of women. The Johanna Mason girl from 7. Enobaria from 2. Cecelia Sanchez from 8, even though she was married and with three child. Parry Olgiby from 11, even though she was married and a mother, too. A sponsor once blackmailed him into sleeping with his own sister, which he had no choice but to do. So Gloss expertly groped Katniss Everdeen until she was gasping for breath, slammed his member into her core over and over again until she was crying out. He had to wonder if he was taking her virginity away, as she cried in pain at first.

At last, Gloss ejaculated deep within Katniss and they broke their kiss. Awkwardly, the pair redressed, standing straight up and still just in time for the doors to open on Floor 12. Katniss strode off without even acknowledging Gloss.

* * *

It went on like this for the next three days. Katniss and Gloss and Cashmere would hang out, though less than they did the first day, and in the evenings, Gloss and Katniss would be last on the elevators and fuck on the ride up to Katniss's floor. But the sexual encounters were not based on love, just need. A business transaction, almost.

So, it should have come to Gloss as no surprise when in the arena, Katniss beat him to the Cornucopia island, then shot him in the thigh. Her arrow pierced worse than his engorged penis must have pierced her vagina.

The next day, they met again at the Cornucopia. Gloss killed one of Katniss's allies on instinct.

Her arrows pierced him again. Right in his chest.


End file.
